


【万笛/rakidric/All Modric】You are being watched (六)

by detest37



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Croatia, Hrvatska nogometna reprezentacija, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-07-04 03:58:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15833295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/detest37/pseuds/detest37
Summary: ♥ CP: 萬笛 / rakidric / All Modric♥ AU / OOC / 所有角色設定、行為僅屬於故事，請斟酌♥ 一把帶上克羅地亞國家隊全員！雖然並非全體出現，雖然有人已經退役了，但還是很感謝你們在夏天帶來的美好Q_Q (不捨♥不諱言的說這故事大概放了6年才寫出來，在下文筆夠渣，請見諒…PS. 歡迎聊天~雖然在下只是偽球迷





	【万笛/rakidric/All Modric】You are being watched (六)

6\. 

「您好。」剛轉開門把，一道柔和的聲音從裡面傳來，Modrić看到坐在椅子上的人，第一個印象就是對方好溫柔。

這室內的擺設很簡單，那個人坐在一張木桌前，木桌上花紋十分整齊，木桌前有一把附有坐墊的木椅，白色的坐墊上有著粉色系的花朵點綴，十分可愛，而在角落的地方還有兩張沙發和一張小圓桌，桌上還放著用星型容器裝著的綠色植物裝飾。

與一般醫院慘白的色調不同，米白色油漆讓牆面多了一點溫暖。

身穿白袍的男子站起身，柔聲的說了隨便坐，右手在空中輕輕畫過，Modrić隨著對方的手看到室內有許多椅子，但還是走到對方身前的木椅坐下，但眼神還四處環顧著整個空間，僵硬的臉部肌肉一刻也鬆懈。

「我是Vedran Ćorluka，也可以叫我Čarli 就好，可以叫你直接叫你Luka嗎？」Ćorluka的聲音沉穩的傳入Modrić耳裡，Modrić因這好聽的聲音而失神了幾秒才回過神回答對方。

「你的情況我聽Ivan提過了，所以盡量將這裡佈置的讓你舒適點。」Ćorluka指著覆蓋著藍色窗簾的右邊牆面，「像是要把窗簾關緊這點也是他說的喔！我保證外面是看不進來的。」Ćorluka淡淡一笑，顴骨上的肌肉向上一推，細細的紋路從他漂亮的眼睛尾端散出。

「Ivan真的挺關心你的。」Ćorluka的表情突然有點滑稽，「真沒想到這小子也能照顧人...」他參著有點揶揄的語氣。

Modrić偏過頭望向身後的門，Rakitić就在隔著一張門的地方。

Ćorluka觀察著眼前小個子的反應，突然往門口大叫了一聲：「Ivan你快滾進來！」然後門迅速的被打開，那衝進來的人回了一句：「Čarli 這裡是醫院，你還不快閉嘴！」

「你也會管場合？嘖嘖...」Ćorluka故做驚訝又感動的模樣，一手輕伏在胸前。

「你！」

「嘿、這裡是醫院呢！」Ćorluka又笑得更深了，「而且今天主角不是你，你滾一邊吧！」他手指一揮，像是拍掉灰塵似的。

Modrić看著兩人一來一往的像是唱雙簧，心中頭覺得有趣，對於陌生環境的緊張感也削減了不少。

「你這庸醫...要不是你之前那錯得離譜的診斷，Hans那傢伙才不會那麼輕易就脫離刑責呢！」Rakitić咬牙切齒的說著，他們兩人是在法庭上認識的，當然並不是特別好的時機點，他是被告者的診斷醫師，以當下精神異常的理由幫助被告順利的贏得了官司。

「大律師，那您可以選擇別找我阿...」Ćorluka不以為意，繼續把玩著手中的原子筆。

「誰叫我也只認識你！而且除了那件事，其實你也還不錯啦～」Rakitić擠眉弄眼的，不情願的嘟囔著。

「好啦、別理他，他很煩吧？」Ćorluka冷不防的轉向Modrić，Modrić有點措手不及，下意識的點點頭，但馬上發現不是這樣，猛烈地搖搖頭。

「你夠了喔！」Rakitić瞪了他一眼警告他。

Ćorluka將雙手擺在胸前往前推了推，嘴邊說著：「OK、OK！」，然後又換上正經的模樣，翻閱著擺在桌上的資料，「根據剛剛的檢查，Luka其實沒什麼問題喔！只不過有一點睡眠不足和營養失調而已，只要多補充睡眠和均衡飲食的話，就可以改善不少了。」

「就這樣？」Rakitić插了嘴。

「不然呢？」Ćorluka白了他一眼，「其實只要盡量讓心情保持輕鬆、做一些適當的運動，然後按時吃飯、準時睡覺，再加上一點藥物幫忙，身體很快就能恢復健康了。」Ćorluka笑了笑，「但對於目前的你來說大概覺得我說的都不可行吧？」他的眼中多了些憐憫。

Modrić身體一怔，將原本放在膝上手縮回來，握成拳型放在大腿上。

「雖然困難還是要努力看看，畢竟那個人總有一天會被抓到，但是搞壞了身體，那可是一輩子的。」Ćorluka露出慈愛的微笑，輕輕撫著Modrić柔順的頭髮，像是長者安慰稚子一般。

「嗯...」Modrić倒也沒反抗，只是不確定的答了一聲，然後呆呆的望著Ćorluka的胸口。

「Luka，你先去拿藥吧！」Ćorluka推推他的肩膀，像是趕孩子上學的家長，Modrić乖巧的站起來，向他說了聲謝謝，然後小跑步出去了。

「說吧。」Rakitić望著Modrić的背影，明瞭Ćorluka支開對方的意思。

「你想聽什麼？」

Rakitić翻了翻眼，「他的情況就這樣？」

「嗯...若真要說，他的情形算是精神官能症一種，屬於比較輕微的精神病狀，像是焦慮症、憂鬱症之類的都算是。一般來講這些人其實身體都沒有特別的問題，只是常時間處在壓力極大的環境上，心理上的壓迫影響到生理，才會出現像你講的冒冷汗、呼吸困難或手腳發抖的情況。」

「那你怎麼不說？你該不會真的是庸醫吧...」

這次換Ćorluka瞪了對方一眼，「告訴他只會壓力更大而已，何必呢...一般會得到這種症狀的人，除了環境影響外，其實本身的個性大多是很敏感或完美主義，你不是說他已經被跟蹤了5年了嗎？他肯定會想為什麼是他自己，也許是自己做錯了什麼才會遇上這樣的事情，如果現在我又說他得了某種精神疾病，你認為他不會越想越多嗎？」看到Rakitić沒回應，他又接著說：「其實要治療這種症狀也不難，就是需要自己好好調適心情，但是對於Luka可不是那麼簡單的事情，所以這任務就交給你啦！」他轉向Rakitić並且拍拍他的肩膀。

「我？」

「是阿，他不是你朋友嗎？而且我看得出來Luka很信任你喔！」Ćorluka露出大大的笑容。

Rakitić搔搔頭，顯然對於這突如其來的“稱讚“不知如何反應。

「總之帶他去吃飯吧！我猜他大概幾天都沒吃了，都瘦成那樣了，再飲食不正常，我看不用等到那個人被抓到，他會先被自己逼死的。」Ćorluka雙手插入白袍的口袋中，緩步走回座位。

「是嗎...」Rakitić思考了一下，他們很早就來醫院了，早上他什麼都沒吃嗎？

「記得，就算精神官能症屬於比較輕微的精神疾病，但是同樣不可忽視，況且Luka的情況比較複雜，如果沒有人幫他，他的情況只會越來越嚴重。」他停頓了一下，「不得不說那個孩子已經做的很好了，他還能正常工作、想著如何保護自己，是個內心強大的人呢...」Ćorluka像是在轉述著一個從別人口中聽到的故事，語氣平淡的像是在唸課文。

 

Modrić接過藥袋，將它穩穩的放入外套口袋內，看到Rakitić終於走了出來，他自然的向他走去，想道聲謝後離開。

「今天真的很謝謝你，那我先走了。」Modrić朝他點點頭，露出難得的笑容。

眼見對方又要開啟奔馳模式，Rakitić趕緊先攔住他，「都中午了，吃頓飯再回家吧？我請客。」Rakitić右手握成拳型，用拇指指著醫院大門外。

Modrić定焦在門外，然後過了一會，像是確定了什麼似的點點頭，「不用了，我不餓，謝謝你。」

「可是你早餐也沒吃吧？一起吃嘛！你喜歡吃什麼？」Rakitić很積極的繼續問下去。

「可是...」Modrić表情為難了起來，他望向門外後一臉歉意的看著Rakitić。

「反正我是請定了！Luka如果不想在外面吃，那至少外帶回去，如何？」看到對方那種想走但又對自己感到抱歉的表情，Rakitić覺得自己好像是個壞人一樣，他想了個折衷的辦法，Modrić看起來不想是會浪費食物的人，如果買給他，至少帶回家會吃吧？

「嗯...」

＃

Rakitić此時很慶幸自己腿滿長的，不然跟不上Modrić的速度，雖然對方體貼的沒有用跑的，但光是走路的速度就讓Rakitić必須全神貫注的擺動雙腳才能確保沒有落差的距離。

Modrić一邊走，一邊擺動著頭，像個雷達一樣偵測著四方是否有危機埋伏，Rakitić在一旁，看著對方的舉動，突然覺得這善意的邀約瞬間變的可惡了起來，在他思考的同時，Modrić頭終於不在晃動，感覺好像在關注著什麼。

Rakitić正想問對方發生什麼事時，Modrić的頭像是一隻被手拉歪的尺終於被放開，瞬間彈回來，但是過沒多久他又怯怯的轉往那個方向， Rakitić也好奇的轉往那個方向，然後和一名正滑著手機的男子對上了眼，對方一臉狐疑的看著他，Rakitić嘴角僵硬的上揚後，眨眨眼後轉開視線。

Modrić的睫毛很長，Rakitić因為身高差的關係，從上而下俯視角度看著對方時，對方那如扇子般的睫毛總是朝著那個手持手機的男子方向搧動。

「Luka...」Rakitić輕聲喊著對方的名字，但對方太專注了，沒有理會自己，但是Rakitić卻趕受到對方得身體逐漸的貼向自己，Modrić的手在空中抓了一下，然後扶在Rakitić大衣上，手指緩緩的往掌心縮，抓住了Rakitić的外套，但是從頭到尾他都望著那個方向，這彷彿這一切都是無意識的動作。

速食店的招牌進入了視線範圍，Modrić轉過頭，「我們可以吃那個嗎？」他的眼神裡帶著哀求，Rakitić沒理由不答應，點頭回應後Modrić便加快了腳步，Rakitić因被對方拉著衣服，於是也邁大步伐跟緊。

推開店門後Rakitić發現Modrić如釋重負的神情在下一個客人進來後整個大變，他一下子敵意了起來。那個客人正是方才和他對到眼的男子，他走進來後朝他們兩人看了一眼，眉頭一皺，然後走向櫃台點餐。

「Luka...」Rakitić似乎有點了解Modrić的行為了，他將對方帶往角落的地方，「你該不會是認為那人是那個人吧？」Rakitić放軟語氣，試圖讓這個句話不帶有責備的意思。

Modrić在被拉到一旁開始，完全是盯著地面的，像是做壞事的孩子被家長拉到旁邊訓話一般。

「可是他從醫院開始就一直跟著我們...」Modrić蠕動著嘴，字全糊在一塊。

「他應該就像我們一樣，準備出來吃中餐吧？」Rakitić指著那男子，「你看，人家也準備要走了。」那個男人拿起兩個外帶的紙袋走了出去，很快沒入了人群中。

Modrić眼神完全靜止了，隨後眼瞼緩緩下墜，再也沒有抬起過。

此時，Rakitić才發現Modrić的狀況真是糟糕透了...

 

TBC.

 

終於查裡出現了Q_Q

很喜歡看辣雞哥跟所有人逗嘴阿，很喜歡打打鬧鬧的這群人...

查理真是溫柔出了水~~太喜歡哩!


End file.
